Nowadays, modern-day mothers are burdened with multi-tasking. Many mothers must not only take care of their children, but they also have to work a full or part time job. Needless to say, many mothers raising a young baby are weary from all the necessary domestic chores. And one of the more important chores is the task of rocking a baby back and forth to induce them to calm down and sleep.
The back and forth motion which many mothers use to pacify a baby lets them know that their mother is close by and taking care of them. As a result, they usually stop crying. The problem is that babies are oftentimes awake during late night hours when their mothers would like to sleep. And the only way to make them stop crying is by rocking them back and forth.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is an apparatus which can gently and safely rock a baby back and forth. This apparatus should be able to be used with either baby strollers, baby carriages, or similar baby carriers.